Legends in the Making
by icewater-angel1
Summary: Yes tis yet another ficcy by me. I'm taking a leaf out of Aerena's book. O.O Aerena wrote a book? Chapter one: So it burns. I hope that you people enjoy this story, if u want to be in it all u have to do is ask. (it helps if your a friend too)


Yes I'm starting another ficcy. I don't really know why. So here it goes. Or what it's about in the long run so don't ask me. I'm making this chapter; at least 3053 words long, but don't expect it to often. Ok.  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Aerena, as it will be about her favourite subjects... I hope. I don't want to get whacked with your damned stapler anymore so it'll be of decent length... I think.  
  
Legends in the making. Chapter 1: So it burns.  
  
Dart's blue eyes scanned the forest in search of Nora. "Nora this isn't funny! Where are you?" Silence followed. "NORA!"  
  
"Dart help me!" Her voice was filled with panic and terror. Dart drew his sword and followed the sound of her voice.  
  
Nora was halfway up a tree when Dart found her. Looking around and seeing no new enemy and no monsters about but keeping his sword ready he walked towards the tree.  
  
"What is it?" Dart asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Are you stuck?"  
  
"No, it's right there! KILL IT!" She screamed as she pointed at the tree trunk only a few feet away from her.  
  
'An invisible enemy?' Dart thought as he took a wild swing in the direction of the 'invisible enemy'. Accomplishing no more than to get his sword stuck in the bark of the strong oak.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? TRYING TO CUT THE WHOLE TREE DOWN!?!" Nora shouted down at him.  
  
"Sorry your highness." Dart said as he struggled to pull the sword away from the tree to attack again. Then he spotted it. "Nora..." He said as he examined it closely before attempting anything.  
  
It climbed quickly towards the frightened girl. All legs moving simultaneously without getting tangled within each other. The eight eyes took in a blur of red, the last thing it ever saw. As Dart's gloved finger squished the small spider.  
  
"Thank you!" Nora said as she jumped down into his arms.  
  
"It was only a spider, not even poisonous." Dart said as he put her down.  
  
"Matter of opinion!" Nora retorted. "Why didn't Shana come?"  
  
"Plos is coming for dinner, she wanted to make something half decent for a change, according to her." Dart replied. "Why did you want us to come?"  
  
"Some rumors are going around that there have been black demons about the forest. I knew I would be safe if you two came." Nora said as she picked up the small bundle of flowers that she had collected so far.  
  
There was a sudden gust of wind that swirled around them, then a man appeared out of thin air. He regarded them with emotionless steel blue eyes. His silver hair blew about behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Dart asked as he struggled to his sword out of the tree.  
  
"A demon!" Nora shouted  
  
"Yeah do you mind or something?" He said turning to face Nora and making her shudder under his cold gaze. "Are you Dart Feld?" He asked turning back to face Dart.  
  
"Yes I am, what's it to you?" Dart said as he straightened up.  
  
"Go home, then you have your choice of staying there or coming on a quest with me." He said as he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared in the first place.  
  
"Weird... are you going?" Nora asked as Dart finally managed to remove his sword from the thick bark.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere with him, not until I have nothing left." Dart replied sheathing his sword quickly.  
  
"Well I know that he was telling the truth, we should get home soon," Nora said turning to walk down the path.  
  
"Doesn't it smell like something's burning?" Dart asked as Nora ran ahead of him and out of the forest. She froze.  
  
"Dart!" Nora shouted back at him. "SELES IS BURNING!"  
  
Dart and Nora ran down the slope as fast as they're aching legs would carry them.  
  
Seles was burned beyond repair, almost beyond recognition. Nora ran about looking for survivors while Dart raced off to help Shana. Nora ran to the severely burned body of Plos hoping that he was still alive and shook his shoulders, he was dead. So was her sister and every other body that she touched. "All dead, just like my dream!" Nora crumpled in pity tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shana!" Dart said as he ran through the burning hallway. "Hang on for one more second!" Dart said as he kicked down their bedroom door. There she was lying on the floor, burned and shredded, beyond recognition. The only way he recognized her was the dragoon spirit that was still glowing faintly in her hand. The dragoon spirit Miranda had given back to her when she had become queen. Still glowing, though faintly she was still alive.  
  
"Shana!" Dart said as he grabbed her hand. He noticed how many cuts covered her, how many gashes spread over her dying body. She wasn't lying in a pool of blood; she wasn't bleeding, but why?  
  
"He is... so crewel." Shana managed to get out. Her voice filled to a level of hatred that Dart had never heard her speak.  
  
"Who is? Who did this to you!?" Dart asked in a sharp tone, he didn't mean to sound as harsh but his anger could not be concealed, every fiber of his body hated this vile piece of filth who had done this to her.  
  
"I did." The figure that had spoken stepped into the light of the flames so Dart could see him. His skin was pitch black, his eyes blood red. It seemed that he was made of the shadows, his hands had three long and deadly claws in the place of fingers. In his left hand he held sheets of tar.  
  
"Why!?" Dart demanded.  
  
"For the fun of it." The black demon said quietly.  
  
"What is that for?" Dart asked upon noticing the tar.  
  
"Simple really." The demon started explaining while Dart struggled not to rush in like a fool. "For every cut I give her." He gestured towards Shana. "I give her a sheet of tar, melt it onto her, it keeps her alive, it stops the blood loss, and it hurts like hell."  
  
"Monster!" Dart shouted as he charged in, taking several wild strokes with his sword before he realized the demon had moved. He whirled around just in time to see the demon pull a sheet of tar of Shana. Then she screamed as he plunged his clawed hand into her heart. The demon disappeared and left Dart watching Shana take her last breath.  
  
"Claire..." Shana whispered her last word, with so much meaning that Dart realized his error. He bent down and picked the dragoon spirit out of the dead Shana's hand. Then ran to the bedroom across the hall.  
  
"Claire!" He shouted as he came into her room, Claire their five-month-old daughter lay asleep in her crib. While the rest of the room burned. "Thank Soa." Dart said as he went to pick her up. She was cold as ice, even in the intense heat. "Not you to!" Dart said quietly as he wrapped her in a bundle of blankets and carried her out.  
  
Nora was laying in the fetal position when Dart found her. "Nora get up"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"GET UP NOW!" Dart shouted down at her. From the angry note in his voice, Nora decided it was best to listen, so she slowly got up. "Here." Dart said as he attempted to hand her the white/silver dragoon spirit, but she jerked away.  
  
"I'm not taking that! It's cursed!" Nora said urgently.  
  
"Take it!" Dart said thrusting it into her open palm. The light grew intense; it had at least accepted her now would she accept it?  
  
"What do we do now?" Nora asked as she shoved it into her pocket.  
  
"How long have we been about here?" Dart asked quietly.  
  
"Two hours." Nora said noticed Claire she moved to stroke her cheek. "DART! SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
"I know, we're going to bury her, then we'll got meet the demon in the forest." He said in a quiet and resolute tone. _______________________________________  
  
He watched the fire with emotionless eyes. Glanced around to look for any sign of trouble, there was none. He glanced up at the setting sun. "They'll be here shortly." He said in a flat tone, then he took to minding the soup on the fire to busy himself.  
  
Half an hour later there was the sound of distant footsteps approaching, and then they stopped.  
  
"Put the sword down Dart." The demon spoke flatly. "I wasn't one of the demons participating in the acts upon Seles. In fact, I'm here to stop it from happening again. So your choice, put the sword down or end this poor excuse of a life."  
  
Dart's eyes widened as he slowly lowered the sword then sheathed it. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Demon's are growing stronger, they're waiting for their king to be freed. Then he will lead those loyal to him to form a new-world, one more to their liking that yours is." He said turning to Nora. "You've seen it, in your dreams. You for saw what happened today. You knew it was coming, that's why you invited Dart and Shana to come out with you today."  
  
Nora shook her head quickly. Then stopped as she realized that he was right. She had invited Dart and Shana to come because she had known that this was to happen, but how? "How did I know?"  
  
"You soul has been blessed by Soa, she tells you things of importance in your dreams. It'll happen more often now." He said quietly.  
  
"Are you Max?" Nora said quietly.  
  
"Yes I am, why are you asking?" The demon replied.  
  
"Soa told me that we should trust you." Nora said hold her hand out to shake his.  
  
"I'm glad, it'll make things much easier." Max said as he shook her hand.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Dart asked quietly.  
  
"There is a temple that we must reach, and as soon as possible." He ladled some soup into three bowls so they could eat. "It's an ancient temple, holding much more power than the shrines of today."  
  
"We're going with you, right Nora?" Dart said turning to her, but she had fallen asleep. "Poor kid."  
  
"I don't know if it means anything to you, but there's a legend that whoever reaches the temple could bring back a friend." Max said in the same old uncaring tone.  
  
"Don't you have any emotions at all?" Dart asked quietly.  
  
"Not yet, some say they may develop. Frankly I don't really care." He let out a sigh. "You may be able to bring Shana back."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I can." Dart replied. ____________________________  
  
Nora stirred in her sleep. The goddess of creation was telling her odd things. Then as if something needed answering immediately, and so she woke.  
  
The fire was still glowing brightly, Dart stared into the flames. Max leaned up against a tree his eyes closed.  
  
"Dart," Nora said to get his attention. "What's an Atlantian?"  
  
"I don't know, ask Max in the morning, or when he wakes up."  
  
"I'm awake." Max said opening his eyes.  
  
"So what's an Atlantian?" Nora asked again.  
  
"Atlantians are ancient beings. I don't know if there are any left in Endiness anymore. They're like winglies, but stronger, faster, and smarter. They even resemble them I think, but their wings are angel wings." Max said in an unsure tone.  
  
"You don't know either?" Nora asked sounding disappointed.  
  
"That's all that I know." Max said leaning back again.  
  
"We should get to sleep now though." Dart said in his leaderly tone.  
  
While Dart and Nora slept Max watched the flames dace around the shadows. "I knew this would happen. Dart's a natural leader, just like me. So I might as well let him take over, at least until it becomes too much."  
  
"What do you mean? Until it gets to be to much?" Nora had woken up again.  
  
"You'll see." Max said turning to face her.  
  
"I had another dream." Nora said quietly.  
  
"Already?" Max asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, and it's making me wonder about some things." Nora said quietly, her voice sounding distant. "Like, why are the demons making an uprising now?"  
  
"Someone who kept them at bay must have died recently. That would set a certain amount of them free." Max said taking a deep breath.  
  
"I my dream Soa told me that the Anoki was the guardian of the temple. The Anoki is an Atlantian, the last Atlantian." Nora said quietly. "We need a wingly."  
  
"What do we need a wingly for?" Max replied curiously.  
  
"Opening the portals to reach the temple." Nora thought for a minute. "Dart told me he has a wingly friend in Tiberia. We could ask them."  
  
"There's going to be a ball in Tiberia in two weeks time, if we manage to make it in time, his friend will most likely be there."  
  
"So we head for Tiberia?" Nora said quietly.  
  
"To the Twin Towers in Fletz more suspiciously. We'll meet this friend of Dart's and ask them to come with us." Max replied as he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nora asked as she watched him walk away.  
  
"For a walk." He replied over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Nora said as her face lit up. She was going on a walk with a strong, handsome demon, how many people got a chance like this?  
  
The two walked in silence for a while. The moonlight making his hair seem to be white and her chestnut brown hair seemed to be given silver streaks by the moonlight.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Nora asked quietly.  
  
"Doing what?" He replied.  
  
"Why are you helping us to bring back Shana?" Nora asked quietly. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Nothing is in it for me, it's what I'll do the protect this world." Max replied quietly.  
  
"You're a demon why aren't you running around ransacking and such with the black demons?" He voice sounded distant, as if she was no more than a memory.  
  
"I'm a demon who poses a soul." Max sighed, he hated talking about himself. "It makes you stronger, having your own person to be fighting for. Not many demons do have souls, and some that do aren't the best of people to hang around with."  
  
"How'd you get a soul if the other demons don't have one?" Nora asked as she whirled around face him.  
  
"I don't know." Max said turning to walk back to camp. "This world is better than most of my kind think it is."  
  
"I'm glad that you feel that way." Nora said quietly. "I wouldn't be able to stand traveling with some guy who hated our world."  
  
"If I hated your world why would I be trying to save it?" Max replied as he starred into her eyes with his own emotionless ones.  
  
"Beat's me!" Nora said as she skipped along the path to catch up with him. "Because your a half decent guy with the power to help us?"  
  
"That could be it." Max said smiling at her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but... are you single?" Nora asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, and I'm not looking for a relation ship." He said walking off.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Nora said to herself. "Don't think I could stand a guy who doesn't care about anything."  
  
Dart didn't wake up until morning, Max was already up. Did he even go to sleep? Nora was snoring softly as the sun began to rise. Breakfast was warmed up soup from the night before, with a loaf of bread starting to go stale.  
  
"Where to?" Dart asked quietly, not wanting to wake Nora who gave big arguments about being woken up before eight o'clock a.m.  
  
"You have a wingly friend in Tiberia?" Max replied.  
  
"Yeah, Meru. Why?"  
  
"We need a wingly to open the portals on our way to the temple." He said hoping that it would be enough of an explanation. He didn't want to reveal his part in the journey. He was saving that for the demon king, hoping that he would be the one the finish him off.  
  
"Yeah, Meru's a dancer for Princess Lisa's court." Dart finished remember that it wouldn't be 'Princess' Lisa for much longer.  
  
"Would she be willing to come?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what's this journey include?"  
  
"Other than saving the world and meeting the last of an ancient people and visiting the most beautiful place to exist. Nothing." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I think that I can talk her into it." Dart said as he got up. "You're the poor soul who's going to wake her up." Dart told him.  
  
"Yeah sure." Max said as he stooped down and shook her shoulders to wake her up. It worked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Nora shouted at him.  
  
"So I should put the spider back on your shoulder?" Max asked in a calm tone.  
  
"NO! I mean, no thank you I'm not very fond of spiders." Nora said in a meek tone.  
  
"Your afraid of spiders?" Max asked raising an eyebrow. "Now that's a laugh."  
  
Nora flinched as if he had lashed out at her. "You aren't laughing."  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"No, you shouldn't be." Dart said as he wiped his forehead with a gloved hand. "At least the demon that's on our side is a decent one."  
  
"We should get going, if were getting there by foot it would be best to head out now." Max said picking up some of the supplies and throwing them into his pack.  
  
"We could go to Albert, and ask for a boat." Dart suggested.  
  
"That may not be a good idea. I would prefer to go the longer way." Max said as he continued packing, Nora now joining him.  
  
"Alright. So we'll go around Bale. We'll go the longer way. That'll take us about a week."  
  
"So we'll get there just in time for the ball!" Nora said spinning around, her skirt blowing in the breeze. Brown eyes fixed on Dart. "You have to dance with me, only once."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Dart said watching Nora twirl around. Her hair fell loosely down to her shoulders. Her maroon skirt and black belt swayed in the breeze. Her yellow top now had the white/silver dragoon spirit at the bottom of its maroon collar. Her pale rose shirt was cut short exposing about an inch of midriff.  
  
"Starring at me for a reason?" Nora asked smirking.  
  
"Yeah. Just wondering if you know how to fight." Dart replied.  
  
"Umm... no I don't." Nora said as her eyes fell on the swords that leaned up against the tree. "WAIT! Shana... taught me how to use a bow and arrow!"  
  
"Good." Dart said quietly. "So I'll teach you how to use your dragoon spirit then.  
  
"I already do." Nora said beaming at him. "Max taught me my first spell last night."  
  
"Moonlight." Dart said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Nora asked quietly.  
  
"I was the first person Shana ever used it on." Dart said quietly. Nora watched him with sad eyes. Pity built up in her. She should have made Shana come with them. She should have dragged her away if she had to.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dart." Nora said, and she meant it. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she suddenly pulled Dart into a hug. "It's all my fault."  
  
"No Nora, it's not your fault. It'll never be your fault." Dart said as he patted her back, for her sake. "Let's move out."  
  
"Okay." Nora said wiping away tears. "Fletz here we come!" She shouted as she ran forward starting the first journey of her life, and somehow she thought that it would much different than the one she had dreamed about. How right she was.   
  
There u have it. Dedicated to Aer for doing a crappy job at her best subject. I'm ready to put anyone into the story if they want to be in so just tell me. If the character is a good one it'll be in for a while. Aya just so u know this chapter is 3102 words long, A.k.a.: LONGER THAN YOURS IS! ^-^ Please review. 


End file.
